Talk:Lost Latin Spanish Dubs/@comment-33777147-20190423164536/@comment-38149932-20190502213523
100: Tree Friends & Jerry (1999-2000) (México). 99: Betty Toons (2002-2003) (Colombia). 98: Girlstuff/Boystuff (2002-2003) (Venezuela). 97: The Secret Show (2006-2007) (Colombia). 96: Eliot Kidd (2011) (Venezuela). 95: Master Raindrop (2008) (Colombia). 94: King (Unknown). 93: Pet Alien (2005) (México). 92: Cyberchase (2002-2006) (Argentina). 91: Doug (Disney Version) (1996-1999) (México). 90: Phantom Investigators (2002) (México). 89: Rotten Ralph (1999-2001) (Venezuela). 88: Yakkity Yak (2002-2003) (México). 87: Construction Site (1999-2003) (Unknown). 86: Mischief City (2005) (Venezuela). 85: The X's (2005-2006) (Venezuela). 84: Earthwom Jim (1995-1996) (México). 83: Dilbert (1999-2000) (México). 82: Bruno the Kid (1996-1997) (México). 81: Sabrina the Animated Series (1999-2000) (México). 80: Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (1981-1983) (Argentina). 79: Catscratch (2005-2007) (México). 78: Skunk Fu (2007-2008) (Venezuela) (Fun Fact: Actually this is not 100% lost, it is partially found (here a test: https://www.youtube.com/user/twistedmixoxx/videos) as far as audio quality is concerned that does not matter to us.). 77: Alien Racers (2005) (Unknown). 76: The League of Super Evil (2009-2012) (Argentina) (Fun Fact: Only 9 episodes were aired in Latin America (probably because of the low audience)). 75: Combo Niños (2006) (México). 74: A Kind of Magic (2009) (Colombia) (Fun Fact: Only 2 episodes were aired in Latin America, due to lack of audience). 73: Sagwa the Siamese Cat (2001-2002) (Venezuela). 72: Heavy Gear (2001-2003) (México). 71: Cubix (2001-2003) (Colombia). 70: Bananas in Pyjamas (1992-2002) (México) (Fun Fact: In some episodes B1 (Called in in Latin America as Bananin) is dubbed by José Lavat () and not by Mario Castañeda). 69: Miniman (2002) (Venezuela). 68: Juanito Jones (2001) (Venezuela). 67: Generation O! (2000-2001) (México). 66: Funky Cops (2002-2003) (México). 65: The Weekenders (2000-2004) (México). 64: Mega Man (1994-1995) (Colombia). 63: Princess Comet (First Dub) (1967-1968) (México) (Fun Fact: In 2014 there was a redoblaje, apart from that an actor named Alfonso Obregón participated in both dubbing, but with different characters.) 62: Yvon of the Yukon (1999-2005) (México). 61: The Moxy Show / The Moxy Pirate Show / The Moxy and Flea Show (1993-2000) (Los Ángeles (1994-1996) and México (1996-2000)). 60: The Cramp Twins (2001-2006) (Argentina). 59: Tiny Planets (2001-2002) (Venezuela). 58: Bob & Margaret (1998-2001) (México) (Fun Fact: When the series aired on Cartoon Network and on I-Sat during the Adult Swim block and majority times on Locomotion, it was broadcasted with European Spanish dub (the bad version of Spanish)). 57: Most Adult Swim shorts broadcast on Cartoon Network and I-Sat (2005-2010). 56: Doctor Who (First Version) (1963-1989) (México) 55: First Dragon Ball Series (1986-1989) (México). 54: The Secret Files of Spy Dogs (1998-1999) (Unknown). 53: Wheel Squad (1999-2002) (México). 52: Life with Louie (1994-1998) (México). 51: Action Man (1995-1997 and 2000-2001 Versión) (Both in México). 50: The Mummy:The Animated Series / Secrets of the Medjai (2001-2003) (México). 49: The Beatles Cartoon (1965-1967) (México). 48: Norman Normal (2000-2003) (México). 47: Rude Dog and the Dweebs (1989) (México). 46: Creepy Crawlers (1994-1996) (Unknown). 45: Pepper Ann (1997-2000) (México). 44: Stuart Little: The Animated Series (2003) (México). 43: The Kids from Room 402 (1999) (Colombia). 42: Bonkers (1993-1994) (Los Angeles). 41: Tex Avery Showrts (1935-1955) (México). 40: All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) (México). 39: Bumpy (1994-1996) (México). 38: Space Ghost: Coast to Coast (1994-2004) (Los Ángeles (1994-1999) and Venezuela (1999-2005)). 37: Tom & Jerry (Original Dub) (1940-1958) (México). 36: South Park (Censored Dub) (1997-1999) (México) (Fun Fact: As I recall, the voice actor who made Stan Marsh in the first season was dubbed by Carlos Iñigo and in the second season by Lalo Garza and there is a possibility where the actor who made Big Gay Al was dubbed by Humberto Vélez). 35: Corneil and Bernie (2004-2006) (Colombia). 34: Lloyd in Space (2001-2004) (Monterrey, México). 33: XDuckX (2001-2006) (México). 32: The New Adams Family (1998-1999) (Venezuela). 31: Time Shinning Station (1989-1993) (México). 30: UltraForce (1994-1995) (México). 29: WILD CATS (1994-1995) (México). 28: What's with Andy? (2001-2007) (México). 27: KaBlam! (1996-2000) (México). 26: Teacher's Pet (2000-2002) (México). 25: Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-2001) (Venezuela (Chile if you have the Chalk Zone pilot)). 24: What About Mimi? (2000-2002) (México). 23: Doug (Nickelodeon Versión) (1991-1994) (México). 22: Freaky Stories (1997-2000) (Argentina). 21: The Proud Family (2001-2005) (México) (Fun Fact: The movie was also dubbed and is available on the internet). 20: The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995-1997) (México). 19: Les Jules: Chienne de vie... (1997-¿?) (México) 18: Space Goofs Season 1 (1997-2000) (Venezuela) (Fun Fact: The second season was also dubbed, but it was made in Colombia with another cast and transmitted by Jetix in 2006 (at the same time it is also lost because in some episodes they were erased by copyright, but others are still available)). 17: Dinozaurs (2000) (Colombia). 16: Mirmo (2002-2005) (México). 15: The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1994-1997) (México). 14: Super Pig (1994-1995) (Venezuela). 13: Bobby's World (1990-1998) (México). 12: Flint: The Time Detective (1998-1999) (México). 11: Rokumon Tengai Mon Kore Naito Mon Colle Knights (2000) (México). 10: The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (1996-1998) (México). 9: Chalk Zone (2002-2005) (Chile). 8: Majority What a Cartoon! / TCCS Episodes (1995-2002). 7: Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog (1998-1999) (Chile). 6: Masked Rider (1995-1996) (México). 5: Stickin' Around (1996-1998) (México). 4: Yamazaki (1997) (Chile). 3: Gadget and the Gadgetinis (2001-2003) (México). 2: Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) (México). 1: The Peanuts Franchise (The 70% of Variety Productions).